miss Allen Walker
by shiirojasmine
Summary: Allen Walker is new at, she soon finds out, one strange school, and becomes close to the three most popular kids. I'm aiming for 5 chapters. 10's the max. Lavi x Kanda x Allen Rhode x Linali
1. Expectations

Miss Allen Walker

Chapter: Expectations

Allen stood in a middle of a bustling crowd, her grey eyes gazing timidly at the tall, black, and circular structure. _This is my school_, she though in disbelief. She glanced down at the small, handwritten map in her hands, checking over to make sure she was in the right place.

"_There's no way I'm going to that place!"_ She recalled her foster father's words with a grimace. He refused to come accompany her, for reasons unknown… to her at least. She looked back up at the tall school. Sure, it was tall and dark… and foreboding, but surely it couldn't be that bad… right? The tip of one of her knee high black leather boots scuffled against the dirt as she took a deep breath, bravely entering the school.

_Black Order, here I come…_

**Kanda...**

Kanda didn't notice as certain, sweetly smiling brunette sat down beside him in the clean desk. "Good morning, Kanda-_kun_," she said, her high voice softer and nicer when around her friends. He nodded in recognition.

"Aa."

"Have you seen Lavi anywhere? I was hoping to get help on last night's math homework." Kanda shook his head, feeling some sympathy for the Chinese girl. He wasn't exactly a genius either.

"Oh," Linali said with one of her smiles. "It's a good thing that Mr. Riba never checks our homework. He's too busy always breathing down Ge ge's neck for that." He grunted in reply. He had gone at least five months without doing his homework. "Have you heard?" Linali's face had a semblance to excitement. "Our grade's getting a new kid today." He shook his head. That was definitely news. She went on, unfazed. "I think you should try to make friends with this person," she suggested jokingly. "Heaven knows you need more friends." A laugh came from behind her.

"I bet he's all 'I don' need friends' in his head!"

"Lavi," she scolded. "That's not very nice," but her words were half-hearted. Kanda rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of the table and tucking his arms underneath his head against the chair. "Now how about those math problems?"

The bell rang, and students lingered, chatting with their friends until Mr. Lee, a.k.a. Komui, stepped into the room, his crazy, loud voice booming a greeting across the room, sending said students scrambling into their seats. "Class!" he shouted, placing both hands on his desk. "We have a new student to day." With the flair of a showman, he said, "Please welcome, Ms. Walker!" A petite girl walked in, her long, snow white hair catching Kanda's rapt attention. _Pretty_, he thought.

The girl raised her head, smiling shyly at the class with a soft blush on her face. "'Ello," she said quietly, glancing back down at her feet. "I'm Allen Walker. I moved from England." Kanda leaned forward.

"Thank you, Allen," Komui said. "There's an empty seat by…" The Chinese man scanned, his eyes resting on the one empty seat, ironically right beside Kanda. The science teacher sighed inwardly. _Oh dear. Sorry Allen. Rest in peace. _"…Kanda Yu. Kanda, raise your hand." That Japanese brunet slowly raised his hand. Allen nodded uncertainly, walking with small, short steps to her new desks.

**Allen…**

She sat down, plopping in her chair and setting her folders and books down underneath her desk. She felt something poke into her shoulder, and she looked back for a moment. An Asian girl with a friendly smile handed her a tiny folded note. Allen looked forward, checking if Komui was still writing equations on the board before receiving the note.

_Hi_, she read as she unfolded it, _I'm Linali Lee. It's nice to meet you._

Allen wrote back. _Likewise. You know, Mr. Lee kind of gave me a _pitying_ sort of look when I was sitting down. Is there something wrong with my seat?_ Linali giggled subtly behind her hand.

_There's nothing wrong,_ Linali assured her. _Ge ge's just worried._

_About what? _Allen wrote questioningly.

_See that Japanese boy sitting right next to you on your left?_ Allen looked, seeing a scowling, but otherwise extraordinarily handsome boy.

_Yeah_, she answered.

_That's Kanda_

_I know._

_He's polite enough around me, but he tends to be… aggressive. He acts more civil the more familiar you are to him_

_Oh, okay. _They moved onto different topics such as their opinions on certain issues, what Allen's old home was like, not once, surprisingly, mentioning make-up. Personally, Allen thought it was nice that she didn't have to speak with a person of the same sex about unimportant things like make-up all the time. The disgusting things were so all the rage with girls her age. She was definitely shocked to find out that Komui was this girl's older brother, but decided keeping quiet about the matter was probably for the better. It was the way Linali's eyes seemed to plead with her. She smiled, knowing she had made a new friend. Perhaps this school wouldn't be as bad as she thought.


	2. Kanda's House

Miss Allen Walker

Chapter Two: Kanda's House

"Mother… I'm home." Kanda glanced around cautiously, hoping to not see the red-haired man that had been coming by the slut-house the past few days.

"Yuu," the Chinese woman, a.k.a. his adoptive mother said, pleased. He froze to the spot, hearing the pleasant, almost sickeningly so, saccharine tone of the woman's voice. As much as he loved this sometimes very cunning mother of his, he knew when to run.

"Yes… Mother?" he said.

Anita smiled, tightening the red ribbon in her long, smooth hair. "Ah you see," she explained, "little Aoba just got her first period today and…"

"…you don't know how to explain it to her," he finished for her. She beamed, saying "exactly". Oh no, he sighed. He _knew_ he should've walked around town instead, but _no_, he had to come home because his little sister asked him to. Anita stared at him hopefully.

"Can you help me out, just this once? You know I have a pleasure house to run, _and _I need to make more room for dinner tonight."

Kanda narrowed his dark eyes in disapproval. "_That_ guy is coming over again?" he groaned.

"Cross," she corrected. "And his daughter, so be nice."

Kanda raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He pitied the woman that was forced to bear that man's child. "Cross has a daughter?"

"She's adopted." _Oh, like Aoba and me._ "Now, go explain the facts of life to your sister please."

"Mother, I do believe I have mentioned this over and over since the day we've fist met: _I'm not a girl_." Anita giggled and Kanda grimaced with an elegant roll of his eyes before setting off to his sister's room. At least Lavi wasn't here. He'd never hear the end of it.

"_Onii-san!"_ the young, nine-year-old girl wailed, clasping her arms around his middle. "I'm _dying_!"

"Calm down. You're not dying," he said sternly.

She folded her arms, pouting, looking every bit the adorably childish little girl she was. She had wide dark blackish blue eyes and waist length black hair-a female version of himself if his bangs were slightly uneven. As Anita often said, Aoba was going to grow up prettier than all the… geishas in the whorehouse. "How would _you _know? Mommy said this was a girl thing."

Kanda rolled his eyes again. "Never mind what Mother said. This is all happening because of…" He felt his voice growing weak. He never had to explain The Talk to anyone, and it was all the more embarrassing when it was his little sister he was speaking to. "Aa. Never mind."

Aoba further stuck her lower lip out, quivering. "_Iie!_ I want to know!" she shouted, promptly stomping her little foot. Now, how was he going to explain what a _woman_ should be explaining to a girl? The door bell, to his great relief, rang, and a familiar, gratingly slurred voice called out a "hi Yuu-_chan_, I'm home!" At least there was _someone _he could push the "pleasure" of explaining what puberty was to Aoba.

"Lavi," he grunted in reply. "Come over here." The red-head looked confused, but followed the Japanese boy's order anyway.

"Is there something you want from me?" Lavi asked warily, looking back and forth from Aoba to her older brother.

"Remember last time you said you'd do anything to repay me because I saved your stupid ass from Tyki…?" Kanda said offhandedly.

"Yes…?" Lavi said, not liking where this was going. There was something… sadistic about the way his friend(that he sometimes drooled over)'s aura was flaring.

"I want-"

"Noooooo!" Lavi wailed. "I don' wanna be raaaaaped!" Kanda's anger flared as he snapped, knocking his fist up the side of Lavi's head as he shouted "shut up", mixed with cursing and Japanese. Aoba watched with amusement as she watched Kanda grabbing a fistful of Lavi's shirt, shaking him for all he was worth. Her brother finally settled down, releasing the dizzy redhead as said redhead flopped onto the floor. "Pretty stars," he said, his voice more slurred than usual. Kanda sighed, shoving the toe of his foot none too gently into Lavi's side. Sometimes, she pitied the redhead, forced to go through so much abuse when he only wanted her brother's attention. All she had to do was whine, maybe cry a little.

"_Onii-san_," she said. "If I'm not dying, why _do _I bleed?" Kanda froze, shifting his gaze heavily onto the recovering Lavi.

"I'm leaving you to explain to her, _baka usagi,_" he said gruffly, closing the door to Aoba's room behind him as Lavi screeched.

**Allen…**

"Quit dilly-dallying, stupid girl, and get in," Cross said impatiently, looking back only once at the small fifteen-year-old girl he had taken in under his wing about three years ago. She glared at him, her temper flaring.

"I'm coming!" she replied hotly, stepping onto the stone steps delicately. She was actually looking forward to coming to this woman's house, having met the rather pleasant woman beforehand a couple of times, and dared to hope that Cross would pick and marry this woman. Cross knocked on the glass paned door, and a smiling, elegant Chinese woman opened it, inviting the both of them in.

"It's good to see you Allen, Cross," Anita said warmly as the pair shook off their shoes. "I heard from Linali that you're friends with her." She giggled. "It's a good thing you're a girl, you'd be skinned alive otherwise." Allen laughed, feeling twinges of sympathy for any males that had fallen for the sister of the "mad scientist". "She's in my son's room down the corridor, last door on the left if you want to see her," Anita said. Allen brightened, fast-walking over down the long hallway. "Yes, that's the one." Allen smiled at Anita before sliding open the door and heading in.

"Allen!" the Chinese girl greeted enthusiastically while the redhead and Kanda beside her glanced at said albino curiously.

"Hi Linali," Allen replied, glancing at the unknown redhead and Kanda, a little put off by the unnerving ever present scowl on the Japanese boy's face. She gulped. "So… which one of you is Anita's son? Kanda or the redhead?"

"Er, I'd prefer it if ya didn' talk 'bout me like I'm not 'ere," the redhead piped up. "And my name's Lavi!"

"…whether or not who's Anita's son has nothing to do with you," Kanda said, sipping at the green tea. "It's not as if that information would benefit you." _Jerk_, Allen immediately thought. She knew Linali said that Kanda wasn't that bad of a guy, but this was her second impression of the teenager. _They say third time's the charm_. Allen smiled as nicely at the moment as possible.

"I haven't introduced myself earlier, and for that, I apologize. My name's-"

"Allen Walker," Kanda finished. "Yes, I heard at the beginning of class."

Lavi jumped up, enthusiastically shaking Allen's hand, beginning to babble, much to Allen's nervousness.

**Lavi…**

_Wow… she's pretty_, was his first thought when he saw her. She was as beautiful as Kanda was, only completely opposite. For one thing, she was completely female, her snowy white hair a stark contrast to Kanda's own midnight black, and milky grey eyes that radiated with light and warmth, whilst Kanda's sapphire blue eyes had an icy quality of cold beauty. "Laaaviii!" _OMG… don't tell me she's going to ask me about _it _again!_ "Hide meeee!" he cried, diving behind the older Kanda's back for coverage.

"Dope," Kanda snorted, shifting slightly to cover the _baka usagi_. Lavi was currently wishing he wasn't taller than Kanda.

**Allen…**

"_Onii-san_, have you seen Lavi-_nii_?" Lavi heard Aoba barge in, saying cutely.

"Linali? Who's she?" Allen asked.

"That's Kanda's little sister. Cute, isn't she?" Allen warily eyed the young girl, seeing the sweet smile on Aoba's face, and thought that Kanda might look nice if he smiled like her.

"I can sorta see the resemblance…"

Everyone heard Anita's voice ringing from the kitchen as she called "time for dinner". Lavi was the first to run out of the room, narrowly not bumping into Aoba. "Oh… so he was behind _Onii-san_ the entire time…" she said. She pouted slightly. "_Onii-san_, after dinner, Mama wants you to try on one of the dresses that she designed…"

Again Allen looked toward Linali, her eyes questioning. Linali giggled. "You'll see later." Apparently this wasn't the girl's first time over. Why wasn't her insanely protective older brother around, making sure no men were being feely touchy or even _looking _the wrong way at her? "Oh, Ge ge's here. He's just in the kitchen." That explained it. There was no way that man with a sister complex would obediently sit on the couch back at their home twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, I get it." _This girl's never gonna get married…_ Allen stood up, following Linali.

"I knew you were coming over tonight, and you don't have a uniform right?"

Allen snorted rather un-lady like. "With the way Cross spends money on other things? I'm up to my neck in his debts. I don't think I'll have money to buy my own uniform for the next several months."

"You can have my old one. I've outgrown it." Allen felt touched, hugging the struggling older girl tightly, all the while repeatedly say "thank you".

Dinner was a quiet occasion, save for Linali's and Lavi's chatter, and sometimes their conversation quelled out to include Allen. She had quickly finished the delicious food-a plate of fried mangos and stir fried strips of beef, lathered generously with sweet orange sauce.

"So Lavi," Anita said with mock hurt. "You really won't model for me?"

"No ma'am," Lavi laughed. "I prefer to keep as much of my manhood as I can."

Anita sighed a stage-sigh. "I suppose I'll have to make do with my unwilling son then." Kanda promptly dropped his thick mother-of-pearl spoon, looking rather pale, and then glared balefully at a sheepish Lavi, hissing "I'm so going to get you for this". Allen looked up Kanda stood up, a murderous aura surrounding him as he stood before his mother. Anita held out a silky looking fabric as he stared with distaste.


	3. Linali Li, a Guy?

Miss Allen Walker  
Chapter Three: Linali Li, a Guy?

Much to Allen's disappointment, Cross had dragged her out of Anita's house before she could see Kanda, and was mildly comforted when Linali had offered to help take pictures. _Stupid Cross! He's always ruining everything!_ Surely it was alright to complain now and then, after all, she _was_a fifteen-year-old teenager, and she had every right to.

She slid out of bed, donning the black and white jacket, though she was a little embarrassed by the short length of the black skirt. _The guys designing these things must be pervs_, she convinced herself as she slid the skirt up her thighs and over her waist. She stared at the clock. She had at least an hour left, which meant she had about 30 more minutes to brush her teeth, eat breakfast, and the last fifteen minutes were saved for walking to school-in other words, plenty of time.

She couldn't remember the last time she wanted to go to school. It was hard, moving so often, having to move so often. She was especially found of one school back in Mateel where she had managed to make friends with a girl named Lala, but they hadn't kept in contact long, and from she read in the newspapers, she had died of a heart attack right next to the mangled, bloodied boy of her lover. _Are we here to stay_, she thought. The chances were so slight, but she had yet again, being the idiot as Cross so "fondly" called her, made sort-of friends with two boys and friends with a charming girl.

Allen spat out the toothpaste, pulling on her thigh high socks as she slid down the banister with ease. She waited for the toaster, grabbing a slice of toast as it popped out and spread homemade, rich strawberry jam onto the golden, warm bread. The sight made her mouth water as she set it aside, cracking eggs onto the oiled frying pan. At the same moment, the toaster strudel popped out with a ding, and she snatched it out onto the plate. In a matter of five minutes, everything was ready and she sat down happily with clasped hands._Breakfast!_

It promptly took only a fifth of the time to cook for her to finish, and she wiped her mouth with on the back of a napkin as she stumbled out of the door, remembering to grab her crudely drawn map. At least the school was nearby, so she-the _king_, she was too good at what she did to be queen,of getting lost-couldn't be lost for too long.

Even though it was her second day, she was glad that she was getting better at finding where her school was. She ended up coming to the Black Order about a couple of minutes earlier than usual, and the breezes blew her gently across the courtyard, and her mouth dropped open in embarrassment. Linali was currently kissing a much shorter, tanned female, pushing the swarthy girl up against the tree. Allen quickly looked away, thinking, _I really shouldn't be looking at this. _Linali broke away, frowning at Allen but kissed the girl underneath her again and pulled back. "So… you're a lesbian… Linali?" Allen said slowly, not as to insult the girl. Linali stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Allen… I can't be a lesbian when I'm a _guy_." Allen took on a deadpan expression._ So… does that mean Linali _cross-dresses_? Man, I'm confused… _

"I'm friends… with a guy? Okay… I think I can go along with that."

Linali smiled sheepishly. "Um, can you not tell anyone at school about this?" Allen nodded, still a little weirded out.

_But_why _does Linali wear a skirt at school… not to mention have pigtails?_ Hopefully, she would eventually get the answer to that.


End file.
